


The Blue Lions' Gay Awakening

by LowLove



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowLove/pseuds/LowLove
Summary: Sylvain finds out Byleth slept around when he was a mercenary. He can respect that. It's nice to have another ladies man around even if that means competition. But, Sylvain soon finds his assumption wrong. Byleth is more of a mans man.Basically, the Blue Lions find out Byleth is gay and all the guys think they maybe too.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 16
Kudos: 311





	1. Sylvain's Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is pre-timeskip with minor spoilers if any. 
> 
> Byleth is basically a slut and helps the Blue Lions figure out gay sex.

Sylvain is a ladies man. He loves chatting up women, using his charm to make them a flustered mess. So, the new professor that popped out of nowhere being a man, was highly disappointing to Slyvain. But, maybe it's not that bad. Maybe this professor won't be a killjoy. If this guy doesn't berate him like the other professors, this may still work out for Sylvain. Now to just find out. Might as well go big or go home. 

"Hey, Professor, so..." as soon as Sylvain caught the professor alone he took his chance, "You encounter any hotties while being a mercenary? Had any fun before you decided to work in cock block central?"

Byleth stares blankly at Sylvain. Maybe, this wasn't a good idea, Sylvain can't read this man at all. Is he even interested in sex? Maybe Sylvain should just leave. Maybe if he runs now he won't get in trouble. Maybe-

"I assume you mean encounters of the romantic and sexual kind? Yes plenty." Byleth replies. 

Sylvain's eyebrows raise, "Oh really?" Sylvain had to know more, "Venture from town to town? Come on, how many?"

Byleth shows no signs of embarrassment, "Well, yes most of my encounters happened at the towns I worked at. My father would have killed any mercenaries who even looked at me funny. I snuck out quite a bit and had a number of partners. My father found out eventually, but he told me 'as long as I don't knock anyone up' he would look the other way. I told him 'it wouldn't be a problem.'"

Sylvain smirked, "So a lot? Damn, I honestly wasn't expecting this from you. Full of surprises. What was you best time? Oh, how did your first time go?"

Without hesitation, Byleth answers, "In one of towns I worked at frequently, I made a couple of friends. My debut with them wasn't the best, but many of our encounters with the both of them after that, I would consider to be the most satisfying."

Did...did Byleth, did his fucking professor just tell Sylvain he lost his virginity in a threesome. Holy shit, maybe Sylvain can learn something from him. 

\----

Sylvain is late to class. Not too late. Like what? Twenty minutes? Either way he gets an earful from Felix when he takes his seat. 

"Can't even keep in your pants long enough to get to class on time?" Felix growls. 

Sylvain shrugs, but, before hes able to reply, Byleth asks, "Why are you late?"

Sylvain winks, "Why do you think?" Which led to many eyes rolling in the classroom. 

Byleth stares at him, "Do not make it a habit. I'm adding the time you were absent to your training schedule." Byleth turns back to the blackboard and continues writing. 

Ingrid speaks up, "Should Sylvain not be scolded for his... sorry attempts at seduction?"

"No," Byleth says sternly, "An unsatisfied libido can often cause frustration both on and off the battlefield. I can only hope Sylvain makes the right decisions to not get anyone pregnant and schedule his time so it doesn't impact his education."

Ingrid grimaces as if she's been betrayed. Many of the students blush lightly. Sylvain crosses his arms pleased. Oh, Byleth does more than get him. Sylvain never imagined his professor would be defending him. The extra training he could do without but the punishment wasn't unreasonable. 

"A fellow ladies man gets it." Sylvain waves his arm in triumph. 

Byleth scoffs in surprise, "A 'ladies man?' Where did you get that idea?"

Sylvain raises an eyebrow, "What? You said you slept around with plenty of women when you were a mercenary. I should probably consider you competition from now on."

Byleth shakes his head and finishes the diagram he was drawing, "No need. I never said my partners were women, Sylvain. I'm only interested in men."

Sylvain's eyes shoot wide open. Oh. 

Felix chuckles, "At least you don't have to 'consider him competition' now." 

Felix is enjoying Sylvain's shocked face way too much. Dedue and Mercedes are the only ones not showing any signs of surprise. Ashe has hidden his flustered face behind a book. Annette and Ingrid are beyond confused. And Dimitri, his face is a deep shade of red and his body burns.

With his back turned, Byleth notices none of this and continues on with the lesson.


	2. Fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain is curious about how two guys can have sex. He thinks about a bit too much and ends up with a problem of his own. But hes far from the only one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain jerks off to the thought of Byleth. Also Dimitri feeling guilty.

Sylvain never really thought about men having sex. Well, before today anyway. Sylvain is lying in bed staring at the ceiling of his room. What did Byleth- how did he? Is kissing a guy different from kissing a girl? I mean with a beard obviously, but Byleth is clean shaven. No, Sylvain stop, he is not going wonder what it's like to kiss a man. Fuck, how do they? I guess blowjobs are the same probably. 

Suddenly an image bursts its way into Sylvain's mind, an image of Byleth on his knees with a cock in his mouth. Sylvain's cock. Sylvain almost screams in surprise. Ok time to think about someone else. There was a girl he met recently from another class. Sylvain tries to think about her. But his mind keeps going back to Byleth and how... how does it work?

Didn't Byleth say he lost his virginity in a threesome? Did... did he suck both of them off? Did he grind against them? Was he sandwiched between them? Sylvain knew how sex worked with men and women but... He never got further than a blowjob. He knows where his dick goes after with a woman. What about with men? Where? How? 

Sylvain's mind places Byleth on his knees again. Byleth's tongue licking up the underside Sylvains's cock. Fuck, Sylvain is getting hard. His pants are way too fucking tight. Is he really? Sylvain pulls his pants down a bit and takes out his cock. He really is. 

Sylvain spits on his hand and begins to slowly stroke his cock. How would- how would this start? Is Byleth into foreplay or does he... Slyvain would like to think they'd makeout first. What would it be like to kiss Byleth? Would it be slow, soft, sensual? Or would it be rough and ferocious, like how he is in battle? When Byleth reaches into Sylvain's pants, would he... Are his hands soft? Calloused in places? 

Sylvain's strokes quicken. Compared to other fantasies he's had, this was tame for Sylvain. But, he can't remeber the last time he got this riled up. The thought of Byleth stroking him, whispering in Sylvain's ear. What would Byleth say? Would he humiliate Sylvain for wanting him so bad? Would he call Sylvain handsome and compliment him? Both seem amazing. 

But it only takes a few words to send Sylvain over the edge. Byleth whispering, "Cum for me." Just the thought of Byleth saying that has Sylvain cumming into his hand. Sylvain moans for Byleth. Cums groaning his name. 

Fuck. That was. Something. Sylvain breaths deeply as his mind becomes weighted. Sleep is so close to taking him. He won't have to think about what he just did. What he just fantasized. Sleep is so close. 

A loud moan of Byleth's name from the next room over causes Sylvain to jolt from his half asleep state. 

\--

Dimitri has never been so disgusted in himself. He's moaning into his bedsheets. His mind races with thoughts of Byleth pinning him down, grinding on his lap, kissing him roughly, and biting his neck. Dimitri tried so hard to stop himself from thinking about this. But here he is, humping his pillow, moaning, "Pro-Professor- Byleth please."

This is so shameful, but Dimitri can't stop. The shame only encourages him. If Byleth saw him like this. Dimitri desperately grinding on his pillow, drooling, begging for Byleth. Byleth would be disgusted, he would spit on Dimitri's face, he'd call Dimitri repulsive, a desperate whore. Byleth would step down on Dimitri's hard cock, grinding his heel into Dimitri. 

"Pro- Byleth!" Dimitri cries out as he cums, staining his pillow. 

Tears fall from Dimitri's eyes. What had he just done?


	3. Sylvain's Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain asks Byleth what it's like to have sex with men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain and Byleth straight up fuck.

As Sylvain sits in class his mind cannot even try to focus on the lesson. How did Byleth look under that cloak? Sylvain has never seen what's underneath Byleth's tunic. Sylvain wants to run his hands along Byleth's chest, but he's never seen it. Sylvain's imagination has so many ideas of what can be under all of that. Sylvain has given up and trying to push these thoughts out of his mind long ago. 

Sylvain wasn't staring off into space for once, all of his focus was on Byleth. Sylvain didn't look at the blackboard once. His eyes studied Byleth's body. Trying to undress him with his eyes. Byleth asked Sylvain to stay after class. Of course, Byleth noticed Sylvain acting strange. Sylvain wasn't the only one, Dimitri made an excuse of a fever and went to the infirmary. Considering how red he was it was very believable. 

So, here stands Sylvain. On the other side of Byleth's desk. He's been staring at Byleth all day, but now Sylvain can't even look at him. 

"Your gaze is focused but your mind is else where. Is something wrong?" Byleth asks. 

Sylvain rubs the back of his neck, "I... How, "Sylvain finally let's himself look at Byleth again. Sylvain's cheeks flush, "How do two men... What's is like to have sex with a man?"

Why did Sylvain ask? He can feel his face getting hotter. Byleth just stares at him. Sylvain can't read Byleth emotions but those eyes stare deep into him. 

Byleth'a gaze runs across Sylvain's body, "Are you asking me to tell you or do you want me to help you find out for yourself?"

Sylvain gulps, he remains silent for a moment. Sylvain whispers, "Help me find out, please."

Byleth gave a time, place, and instructions to clean thoroughly before hand. What has Sylvain got himself into? He has no idea how this is going to work. But, he can't remeber the last time he felt so excited. Sylvain sneaking out of his room, avoiding guards as he made his was to their agreed upon spot, a quiet knock at the door. Byleth opens the door, letting Sylvain in, and quickly locks it behind them. 

A candle lamp on a desk illuminates the small room. Whatever it was before doesn't matter, it has become a storage room for stacks of chairs, small desks, and mattresses. A desk has been pulled next the the pile of mattresses, a collection of towels and a vile of lubricant.

Sylvain stares down at Byleth. A thin undershirt, black pants, and leather boots. Somehow Byleth made that simple outfit look so erotic. Sylvain has never seen this much of Byleth's neck before. Are those bite marks?

"You can stop me at anytime, Sylvain. Do you want to lead or should I?" Byleth asks. 

Sylvain takes a deep breath, "Just please let me kiss you. Everything else you decide." 

"With pleasure." 

Sylvain leans down and his lips meet Byleth's. It's not that much different to when Sylvain has kissed girls, but... Byleth's hands are a totally different story. Sylvain's hands settled on Byleth's waist, but Byleth's hands roam Sylvain. The kiss becomes deeper, hotter. Byleth's hands worm their way under Sylvain's shirt. His hands are certainly not a woman's. 

Byleth pulls away from the kiss leaving Sylvain's eyes half lidded and lips wanting more. 

"Let me know if I'm moving too fast." Byleth whispers. 

Sylvain smirks, "You can't move too fast for me." 

Soon shirts are being removed. Somehow reality was better than anything Sylvain fantasized. Byleth's chest is lean and covered in scars. Bite marks line Byleth's neck and shoulders. Without thinking Sylvain's hands are on Byleth, tracing scars and the outlines of muscles. 

Sylvain gasps as Byleth palms his growing bulge. Byleth's mouth wanders to Sylvain's neck, down his chest. Once Sylvain looks down, Byleth was on his knees, licking Sylvain's clothed hard on. The image of Byleth taking out his cock and smirking is burned into Sylvain's mind. Byleth kisses Sylvain's cock and licks around the tip. Sylvain laces his fingers in Byleth's hair. Sylvain takes a sharp breath in. Byleth takes all of Sylvain's cock down his throat in one fell swoop. Sylvain's legs shake. 

"Fuck, you're good at this." Sylvain sighs.

Byleth pulls his head back slowly and dives back onto Sylvain way too quickly, twisting his head and tongue around, massaging his palms against Sylvain's balls. Sylvain moans and shudders. He's received multiple blowjobs before, but this, Byleth is completely undoing him. It's not long before the heat between Sylvain's legs grows hotter and hotter. 

"I'm getting," Sylvain groans, "I'm getting close." 

Sylvain whines as Byleth pulls away. Sylvain let's go of Byleth. Byleth stands and gives Sylvain a quick kiss. Sylvain lets Byleth drag him over to the pile of mattresses. Byleth lays back on the pile. Sylvain stares as Byleth brings his legs up and slowly, way too fucking slowly, he pulls the waist of his pants to his knees. 

Sylvain always saw himself as a tits kind of guy, but now he's reconsidering it. He doesn't know what possesses him to do it, but Sylvain's mouth is on Byleth's ass. Byleth moans Sylvain's name and it goes straight to his dick. 

"Please, your tongue, put it inside me." Byleth sighs. 

Sylvain does and the noises Byleth makes in return, the soft moans, the moans asking for Sylvain to speed up or slow down. Sylvain is practically drunk off of Byleth's moans alone. 

"Sylvain, let me-" Byleth exhales, "Get the vial. Let me take the rest of this off." 

Byleth kicks off his boots and Sylvain turns and grabs the vial. When Sylvain turns back he freezes, taking in the sight before him. Byleth's legs are spread for him, cock hard, begging for release. Byleth's cheeks are flushed, his eyes full of lust, hunger for Sylvain. Byleth beckons Sylvain closer and guides his hands. Oh, that's how they do it. 

Sylvain lubes up his fingers and Byleth guides Sylvain to his entrance. Byleth's head falls back as a finger enters him. Sylvain does everything Byleth asks of him, pulling out and pushing in, adding another finger, spreading Byleth open. Sylvain licks along Byleth's cock and takes the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Byleth tugs Sylvain's hair. 

"Sylvain, I need," Byleth pulls Sylvain's head back, "Fuck me. I need you to fuck me." 

He didn't have to tell Sylvain twice. Sylvain pulls his fingers out and lines his dick up with Byleth's entrance. Sylvain looks to Byleth who nods. Sylvain slowly pushes in. Deeper and deeper. Sylvain bottoms out. Byleth asks Sylvain to wait so he can adjust to the feeling and Sylvain does. Sylvain didn't even have to move, this already felt like heaven. Byleth is so tight around him, so warm. 

"Pull my hips up," Byleth kisses Sylvain softly, "Fuck me." 

Sylvain does as he's told. It feels amazing. Byleth asks for him to change his angle a bit the mewl this earns from Byleth almost ends Sylvain. 

"Fuck, yes! There!" Byleth tries to keep his voice down, "Harder, faster, please!"

Sylvain needs to hear more of this, more of Byleth. Everything Byleth asks he does. Byleth moans into his kisses, face flushed red, one hand jerking himself off, the other in Sylvain's hair, legs wrap around Sylvain to pull him closer. 

"I'm gonna," Sylvain grunts, "I'm close."

Byleth moans, "Go ahead. Cum in me." 

That sends Sylvain over the edge. He moans out Byleth's name as he cums deep inside him. Byleth soon follows, ropes of cum splattering on his chest. Sylvain let's himself collapse by Byleth. He's about to fall asleep, but Byleth nudges him. 

"You need to get back to your room. I'll clean up." Byleth says as he gets up from the mattress. 

Sylvain sits up and catches the towel Byleth tosses him. Sylvain watches Byleth as he wipes himself off. His cum is dripping out of Byleth's ass. He did that. Holy shit. Sylvain dresses himself quickly. What just happened. It- holy fuck. Byleth unlocks the door so Sylvain can leave, but Sylvain pauses at the door. 

"Can we do this again?" Sylvain asks. 

Byleth nods, "Of course. Now get some sleep."

Sylvain steps out of the room. He cannot wait for this to happen all over again.


	4. Teasing Dimitri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri's constant moaning at night keeps Felix from getting sleep. Sylvain ropes him into some plans that will hopefully help keep Dimitri quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just Sylvain and Felix putting Dimitri is horny and embarrassing positions. 
> 
> Author's note: I'm trying to get as much writing as I can before the semester starts. I have no idea how many chapters I'm going to publish cause none of this is planned. I hope to work on this during weekends if my course load isn't too bad.

Every night. Every fucking night. Felix hears Dimitri beg for Byleth. People already keep their distance from Felix, but today that distance has tripled. Felix has been ready to confront Dimitri for days now. He almost tore down Dimitri's door last night, and he would have, if Sylvain didn't knock on Felix's door first. 

"What do you want?" Felix scowled when he opened the door. 

Sylvain smirked, "Looks like my guess was right. Can't sleep?"

A loud groan of Byleth's name emited from the next room. 

"You think? Every night he moans, begging to get fucked by Byleth, and sobs himself to sleep. It's fucking infuriating." Felix growled. 

Sylvain leaned his arm onto the door frame, "What if I told you I have a plan that will help you get your much needed beauty sleep."

Felix should just be confronting Dimitri. But, Sylvain's stupid smile convinced him otherwise. Half of the plans keep Felix's involvement to a minimum if at all. For this plan, Felix just needs to get Dimitri to the stables, which was surprisingly easy. Felix says he needs help with something and Dimitri follows. As soon as Felix rounds the corner, Sylvain sees him and everything falls into place. 

Sylvain spills the bucket of water he was carrying all over Byleth, "Ah, sorry Professor!"

Byleth is almost completely drenched, but he makes no fuss over it. 

"I'll get a towel." Felix turns to Dimitri before he goes, "Wait for a moment. I'll be right back." 

Dimitri nods as Felix leaves. Dimitri's ears turn pink when he hears Sylvain suggest, "You can probably take some of that off and leave it out. Should be dry by the time we're done with this." 

Byleth nods and starts to partially undress. First, the gauntlets, then cloak, tunic. Dimitri's eyes are wide and face flushed as he watches Byleth peal off the undershirt clinging to him. Dimitri can't stop himself from studying Byleth's bare torso, taking in every detail. Dimitri's face and neck ignite into a deep red. He crosses his hands over his crotch. No, no, no! Not now. Professor is right there. Dimitri wants to run, but seeing Byleth like this. His muscles moving as he works. Dimitri finally tears his eyes away when Felix drags Dimitri to the task he needs help with. 

\--

Sylvain decides to sit with Dimitri during lunch. 

"So, have you heard about anal sex?" Sylvain asks, grinning.

Dimitri almost chokes at the mention of sex, "What? N-no! Is this really an appropriate time, Sylvain?" 

Sylvain laughs, "Professor told me about it. He went into great detail." 

Dimitri's face feels like it's melting, "He told- what do you mean?" 

Sylvain rolls a small vial across the table, "Well, a lot of the time, when guys fuck, they'll use lube like this. Lube up a finger and slide it into your asshole, adding more fingers as you go on. But, you have to make sure to stay relaxed and not get too tense. Once you're ready, a cock goes up your ass. Byleth would find your sweet spot in no time." 

Dimitri shoots up from the table and storms off, but Sylvain crosses his arms and chuckles in victory. Dimitri took the vial. 

\--

Dimitri should have said no when Felix asked him to train. He was hoping to avoid Byleth for the rest of the day. But Byleth is here, training with Sylvain. Felix suggests a four way fight. Dimitri wants to decline, but everyone else is all for it. So Dimitri gives in. This sparing match is far from his best. Every time Byleth moves, Dimitri's mind imagines how Byleth's body moves underneath those layers of clothing. Dimitri is barely keeping up with how distracted he is.

Byleth's techniques have always been that of a mercenary's. Shoving, kicking, all fair game. Felix has began to add some of this fighting to his own style. Which Sylvain takes advantage of for this plan. Dimitri blocks a swing from Byleth's sword, both of their bodies are mere inches from each other. With one simple sweep, Felix kicks their legs out from under them. Dimitri plummets onto his back with Byleth falling on top of him. 

Dimitri's eyes are wide open. Byleth's face is above Dimitri's with his arms on either side of Dimitri's head. Byleth is straddling Dimitri's hips, their groins pressed up against each other. Dimitri can feel his whole body heating up. Byleth's cock is right against his. 

"Are you ok?" There's concern I'm Byleth's question. 

Dimitri stutters over his words, "I am- I am fine. Perfectly fine! No need to worry about me."

Byleth shifts his weight back, sitting up, but he pauses. Dimitri freezes, Byleth's cock just rubbed against his. Byleth gazes down at Dimitri's crotch then into Dimitri's eyes. Dimitri tries to say something but no words leave his mouth. Byleth stands up, offers his hand, and helps Dimitri up. 

"I um, I should go." Dimitri murmurs and leaves the training grounds. 

Byleth stares as Dimitri runs off. Felix rolls his eyes while Sylvain smirks in triumph.


	5. Shut Up Dimitri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain's plan didn't work. Or did it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix degrades and fucks Dimitri.

Sylvain's plans did not stop Dimitri's moaning, and to Felix at least, it got much worse. Dimitri was now making a whole new range of desperate noises. Felix pulls himself out of bed. He should have just done this earlier. Felix slips on his boots, exits his room, and stands in front of Dimitri's door. Felix goes to jiggle the doorknob to scare Dimitri into stopping. But, of course, Dimitri forgot to lock his door. 

The door swings open. Dimitri is on his back, his pants cling to one leg, his legs are spread open, two fingers curling inside him, one hand stroking his twitching cock. He's facing away from Felix, eyes shut, mouth open and drooling. Felix steps into the room but Dimitri doesn't stop. Dimitri's too caught up in his fantasy to notice Felix. Felix closes the door behind him. Dimitri still doesn't notice. Felix steps closer and closer, until he's right next to Dimitri's bed with his arms crossed. Felix's pants become a bit tighter as he watches. 

Felix clears his throat, finally catching Dimitri's attention. 

"Fe-Felix! What are you- when did you? How long have you?" Dimitri yelps. 

"You need to learn how to shut up." Felix glares at Dimitri. 

"I- What?" Dimitri tries to pull his shirt down to cover himself. 

Felix grabs Dimitri by the collar of his shirt, "Every night I hear you jerking off, begging for Byleth to pound your ass. I've barely been able to sleep because of you." 

Dimitri shudders, "I'm sorry, Felix, I didn't-"

"And you leave you door open. Trying to get Byleth's attention so he just walks in and fucks you? Is that what you want?" Felix growls, "Well you caught my attention. And since you don't know how to shut your face, I'll be the one shutting it for you."

Felix pulls Dimitri off the bed, "Get on you fucking knees, Boar."

"Felix, are you?" Dimitri begins to ask a question. 

Felix's eyes bore into Dimitri, "Either kick me out and shut the fuck up, or get on your knees."

Dimitri gulps and stares back at Felix. Dimitri sits on his knees, Felix's hard bulge in front of his face. 

"Are you pretending I'm Byleth or are you just a desperate whore?" Felix runs his hand through Dimitri's hair. 

Dimitri says nothing. Felix pulls Dimitri closer and grinds against his face. Dimitri opens his mouth, licking Felix through his pants. 

Felix scoffs, "You really are just a horny animal."

Felix yanks Dimitri's head back, forcing Dimitri to look at him. 

"Are you touching yourself?" Felix asks. 

Dimitri "I- yes I'm."

Felix spits in Dimitri's face, "You're not allowed to speak. Nod or shake your head, Boar."

Dimitri nods. 

"Your hands don't belong to you anymore. You touch yourself when I say you can." Felix growls, "Now take out my dick and use your mouth for something productive."

Dimitri pulls the waist of Felix's pants down. Felix's cock slaps him in the face as it's released. Felix chuckles at him. Felix takes his cock and slaps Dimitri's face a couple more times. 

"Do you know what happens if I feel teeth." Felix asks. 

Dimitri nods.

"Good. Open your mouth."

Dimitri does. Felix's cock slips between Dimitri's lips. Felix starts with shallow and slow movements. Dimitri's mouth is soft and warm. Felix wants to enjoy himself while he can. 

"What would Byleth think if he saw you right now? Being such a desperate whore, sucking my cock. You want him to watch don't you, Boar?" Felix sighs and shoves his cock further down. 

Felix bottoms out, Dimitri's nose deep in his happy trail, and holds Dimitri's head in place. Dimitri struggles to breathe with Felix's cock so far down his throat. 

"The Boar Prince himself, on his knees choking on cock." Felix pulls out as Dimitri coughs, "Drooling like an animal in heat. You love this don't you?"

Dimitri nods, eyes half lidded. 

"You'd suck every cock in the academy if Byleth told you to, wouldn't you?" Felix smirks down at Dimitri. 

Dimitri nods again, this time with more enthusiasm. 

"You want everyone see you get fucked like the whore you are? Getting pounded in the ass as your face gets fucked? Have Byleth watch as you become the monastery cum dump?"

Dimitri hesitates but nods again. 

"Fucking Whore Prince," Felix grins, "Suck my cock like the whore you are, Your Highness."

Dimitri dives onto Felix's cock. His head flies up an down Felix's shaft, taking in as much as he can as fast as he can. Felix moans softly and laughs as Dimitri's hips hump the air, trying to find some sort of friction. Dimitri rolls his tongue across Felix, tasting as much as he can. Felix's cock keeps hitting the back of his throat. 

"Better get used to the taste of cum, whore." Felix yanks Dimitri's head back and strokes his cock. 

Dimitri opens his mouth wide as Felix groans, ropes of cum shoot into Dimitri's mouth and all over his face. 

"Don't you dare swallow yet. Let me see my future king in all his glory." Felix glares.

Dimitri gazes up at Felix, letting him see what a mess Dimitri is. Felix smirks as he stares at Dimitri's cum stained face. 

Felix spits in Dimitri's mouth, "Swallow, whore."

Dimitri swallows and licks his lips. He wants to taste as much of Felix as he can. Felix laughs as Dimitri licks the last bits of cum on Felix's cock. 

"Turns out that mouth of yours can be used for some good." Felix kicks Dimitri back, not hard enough to serious hurt him but hard enough to make Dimitri land on his ass. 

"Open your legs." Felix orders. 

Without hesitation, Dimitri opens them. 

"Hold your shirt up."

Dimitri lifts his shirt, revealing his cock. Precum gushing out of the tip. 

"You want to cum?" Felix asks. 

Dimitri nods. 

Felix growls, "Then beg."

Dimitri looks to Felix, then whispers in a hoarse voice, "Please." 

Felix raises an eyebrow, "Please, what?" 

Dimitri gulps, "Please, let me... let me cum."

Felix starts putting his softening cock back in his pants, "And why should I do that?"

"B-because I'm a desperate whore." Dimitri pleads, "You can do whatever you want to me. You can use me, I'll-I'll suck you off whenever you want. Please, Felix. I'll do anything."

Felix spits on Dimitri's face again, "Will you learn to control your volume or find some place else to jerk off?"

Dimitri nods, "Y-yes, I promise."

Felix rubs the bottom of his boot into Dimitri's cock. Dimitri almost moans loudly, but he covers his mouth to try to stay quiet. Dimitri wraps his arms around Felix's leg as Felix grinds his boot, crushing Dimitri's dick into his torso. 

"F-Felix, yes, thank you, thank you." Dimitri moans into Felix's thigh. 

Felix grinds his foot down faster, "If you be a good little whore, Your Highness, and behave yourself, we can do something like this again. Maybe get Byleth involved."

Dimitri humps against Felix's boot, he bites into his arm to silence his scream as he cums, his chest covered in his own load. Felix let's Dimitri cling to him. Dimitri's breath begins to settle and he let's go of Felix. Felix stares down at Dimitri, a ruined mess below him. 

Felix sighs, "Clean yourself up and get some sleep."

Felix exits the room. Dimitri sits on the floor, the reality of what just happened begins to set in. Sylvain's ear is pressed against the wall his room and Dimitri's share. He bites his lip and finishes in his hand. His plan is working perfectly.


	6. Late Night Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain tries to do something more public with Dimitri. They get caught and have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Sylvain being a tease and Felix being aggressive.

It's time for Sylvain to go in for the kill. Somehow Dimitri has been able to keep quiet at night, but this has caused him to be even more of a mess during the day. Dimitri thinks he's become good at hiding the raging tent in his pants. Dimitri at least improved in pretending he didn't have one, though anyone can tell Dimitri is more riled up than usual. A perfect time for Sylvain to rile him up more.

Sylvain starts small. Soft touches, an arm over the shoulder lasting longer than appropriate, standing closer than he needs to be, pulling Dimitri closer at the waist, a hand starting at an innocent place traveling to cup Dimitri's ass. The last one caused Dimitri to jump, but he didn't pull away. In fact, Sylvain thinks he heard a whimper from Dimitri when he pulls his hand away. Sylvain doesn't want an earful from Ingrid, and, if she catches him with his hands on Dimitri, she may do something worse than give a stern lecture. 

Then there was the whispering. Sylvain would get close to Dimitri's ear, his voice low and quiet. 

"I know what Felix did to shut you up."

"Byleth can watch as I cum inside you." 

"I'd love to see Felix ruin you."

Dimitri shudders everytime Sylvain's hot breath engulfs his ear. His face flushes as Sylvain murmurs such dirty things, that should not be turning him on. Each time Sylvain gets closer and closer, even giving a light bite to Dimitri's ear when the idea strikes him. 

But, Sylvain knows when to back off. Let Dimitri rest so he doesn't go running to the infirmary with the excuse of a fever. You have to turn up the heat slowly with Dimitri. But once finally heats up, it burns like fire. 

It's getting dark. People are getting ready for bed. Dimitri steps into the knight's hall. Sylvain invited him to a late night sparring. Dimitri couldn't say no to a friend needing help in training. That's why he was here. Dimitri sighs, he knows that's not why he's here but that's what he tells himself. As he looks across the room, he sees no sign of anyone. A sudden whistle above him catches his attention. Sylvain smirks down at him, leaning on the railing above Dimitri. Dimitri hesitates, his mind is screaming to leave, that he shouldn't, but that's what causes him to blush more. He shouldn't be here. Dimitri walks up the stairs. 

"Your Highness," Sylvain turns to meet Dimitri's gaze. "You know you look quite handsome when you aren't all dressed up."

Dimitri rubs his arm, "I um, thank you, Sylvain. You look quite handsome too."

Sylvain steps closer and slides his hand to Dimitri's waist, "Aw, so kind, so collected. Well, we can fix that."

Sylvain pushes his body against Dimitri, lips hovering over each other. Dimitri closes the distance between them, lips crashing, hungry. Dimitri's arms wrap around Sylvain's neck. Dimitri's technique is sloppy and inexperienced, but Sylvain is happy to guide him. Sylvain draws gasps and moans from Dimitri, his hands cupping Dimitri's ass. Dimitri whimpers as Sylvain ventures to his neck, a warm tongue and lips cause Dimitri to grind into Sylvain. 

Dimitri whines as Sylvain pulls away. Hands slip under Dimitri's shirt and pull it off him. Sylvain throws it to the side, not caring where it lands. Dimitri quickly does the same to Sylvain's shirt. Sylvain chuckles as Dimitri falls to his knees, tongue desperately lapping at Sylvain's crotch. 

"Such an eager slut," Sylvain pulls the waist of his pants down, cock slapping Dimitri in the face. 

Dimitri licks along Sylvain's shaft and takes the head in his mouth. Dimitri swirls his tongue around, earning a soft groan from Sylvain. Dimitri begins bobbing and turning his head, taking in as much of Sylvain as he can. 

Sylvain's fingers grip into Dimitri's scalp, holding his head still, "Woah there, getting a bit carried away now, aren't we?"

Dimitri whines, looking up with pleading eyes. 

"Well, if you want me down your throat that badly." Sylvain moves his hands to the back of Dimitri's head, snapping his hips forward causing Dimitri to gag. 

Sylvain's rhythm is steady, bottoming out with each thrust. Dimitri's eyes roll back and drool drips from his lips. Footsteps echo through Knight's Hall. 

"Oh, looks like we have company." Sylvain whispers. 

The footsteps end in front of a training dummy. A sword is drawn and slashes against the dummy. Dimitri's pants become even tighter. Sylvain's thrusts become faster and more aggressive. The swordman continues his onslaught on the dummy. Sylvain pulls Dimitri from his cock. Dimitri has to bite his lip to stop himself from whimpering. Sylvain pulls Dimitri up and let's him rest against the railing. 

Dimitri finally sees the swordsman below them. It's Felix, slashing away in the night. Sylvain runs his hands up Dimitri's thighs, resting at the top Dimitri's waist. Dimitri shudders as Sylvain kisses along the side of his neck. Sylvain slowly drags the waist of Dimitri's pants down. Sylvain's eyes widen, he wasn't expecting Dimitri to be wearing royal blue, lace lingerie with a hole exposing his entrance. 

Sylvain clicks his tongue and shakes his head. "Your Highness," Sylvain murmurs. "How depraved. Where did you get your hands on these?"

Dimitri gulps, "I- Professor, Byleth gave them to me."

Sylvain smirks, "Did he now?"

Dimitri covers his mouth to stop a moan as Sylvain crouches down and runs his tongue up Dimitri's ass. Sylvain's tongue teases Dimitri, running circles around his hole. Dimitri mewls as Sylvain's tongue plunges inside of him. Dimitri's gaze meets Felix's. Hungry eyes glare at Dimitri. 

How did Dimitri let himself end up in this situation? Why is he letting Sylvain do this? Why Felix walking up the stairs towards them? Why isn't Dimitri stopping this? Why does he need more? 

"So the Whore Prince has found a new playmate. And, another slut nonetheless." Felix takes a hold of Sylvain's hair and yanks his head back, forcing Sylvain to look up at him.

Sylvain winces, "Getting rough already, Fe? Or do you want me to call you something else? Sir? Master?"

Felix glares at him, "You will be silent."

"Will I now?" Sylvain smirks.

Felix orders the two to reposition and strip. Dimitri's lingerie stays on. Sylvain laying back down on the floor with Dimitri sitting on his lap. Dimitri is completely flushed, red spreading from his face to his upper torso. Sylvain's cock is resting snugly in the slit of his ass. Dimtri hard and desperate to touch himself, precum seeping through blue lace. Both wait for Felix's next command, gazes filled with desire. 

"Prep youself, whore." Felix snaps. 

"I have lube in my-" Felix cuts Sylvain off. 

"No. Fingers in your mouth, whore." 

Dimitri brings his fingers to his lips. He hesitates. 

"Now." Felix growls. 

Dimitri slides two of his fingers into the warmth of his mouth, soon adding another. Sylvain watches intently as Dimitri licks them, sucks them, lathering them liberally. It seems this isn't the first time Dimitri has done this. Dimitri lifts himself up to rest on his knees, circling his fingers around his entrance before slowly pushing one in. A gasp escapes Dimitri. 

Sylvain licks his lips, "So indecent Your Highness." Sylvain's hands slowly slide up Dimitri's thighs as he prepares himself. Slyvain goes to touch Dimitri's leaking cock.

"Don't." Felix barks, "He doesn't deserve it." 

Sylvain let's his hands roam up Dimitri's torso. Dimitri is now a moaning mess, drooling above Sylvain. One hand on Sylvain's hip to keep him steady, three fingers working in and out of his whole. Felix stands over them both, watching with arms crossed, a tent beginning to form in his pants. 

"P-please Felix-" Dimitri starts to beg.

"What is it, whore?" Felix snarls. 

"I need- please let me." Dimitri looks away, staring at the floor. 

"Look me in the eye. Beg for it." Felix commands him.

Dimitri slowly looks up, "Please, Felix, I- I need it inside me."

Felix stares deep into Dimitri, "What is 'it' you need?"

"Syl... Sylvain's cock." 

"And why would I let you have it?" 

"Because I'm," Dimitri bites his lip, "I'm a whore. All I can think about is- is cock. I need it inside me. I need to be- to be filled. Please, Felix."

Felix chuckles, deep and low, "Fine. Use him."

Dimitri takes Sylvain's cock and repositions himself. Sylvain watches as Dimitri slowly sinks down, Sylvain's cock sliding into his warmth. 

Sylvain moans, "You're so tight, Your Higness. I can feel you sucking me in."

Felix grunts, "Shut up."

Dimitri's arms rest behind him, holding him up as he let's his body get used to Sylvain. It doesn't take long for Dimitri starts moving his hips. Slow circles, testing the waters. Dimitri whimpers as he feels Sylvain brush against a knot of nerves. Sylvain's head falls back, letting himself just feel. When he opens his eyes, he sees Felix crouched next to him. Felix's gaze is fixed on Dimitri, a devilish smirk Sylvain has only seen on the battlefield. Felix's gaze shifts to Sylvain when Felix feels a hand grope his inner thigh. 

"Enjoying the show?" Sylvain grins. 

"I told you to 'shut up.'" Felix growls. 

"Make me."

Sylvain almost regretted saying that. Almost. The anger in Felix's gaze mixes with amusement and excitement. Felix sits on Sylvain's chest and calloused fingers grip around Sylvain's throat. Felix squeezes, hard. Sylvain is sure he's died and gone to heaven. The warmth and desperation of Dimitri riding him, Felix's hungry gaze and hands around Sylvain's neck. Whenever Sylvain is close to nodding off, Felix relaxes his grip. As soon as Sylvain tries to speak again, Felix fingers lock like vices. 

Dimitri's head falls onto Felix's shoulder, "Can I- Please, can I touch myself?"

Felix scoffs, "No. You're hands belong to me, whore. You'll use them to please me."

Dimitri worms his arms around Felix, hands slipping into the top of Felix's pants. One hand pulls out Felix's cock and strokes it. The other slides down further to cup and massage Felix's balls. Sylvain gazes up to Felix's face. Loose hairs dangle around his face. His eyes closed in pleasure. His lips part to let out a low moan. A soft red radiating from his cheeks. Felix's grip relaxes. 

"Oh Goddess, Felix. You're gorgeous." Sylvain's hoarse voice murmurs. 

Felix's eyes snap open, staring at Sylvain. No glaring, just wide eyes. The red in his cheeks deepen. Felix's iron grip is back, but now he can't look Sylvain in the eye. Groans and gasping becomes more frequent, heavier. 

"Fe-Felix, I'm- I'm-" Dimitri mewls as he cums, staining his lace lingerie. With Dimitri's warmth pulsing around him, Sylvain soon follows, finishing deep within Dimitri. Felix releases Sylvain's neck and pulls himself from Dimitri's grasp. He shifts himself so his cock is right at Sylvain's face. With a few strokes and groaned curse, white streaks of cum paint Sylvain's face. 

The three rest in their afterglow. Felix is the first to get up and fix his clothing. Dimitri lifts himself off of Sylvain and scavenged for his clothes. Sylvain joins the search to find his own. Soon, all three of them rush back to their dorms. No words shared between them. As Sylvain goes to close his door, a boot keeps it from closing. Felix forces himself into Sylvain's room. Sylvain raises an eyebrow. 

"I..." Felix's face is flushed, "Sylvain, I..."

Sylvain let's him take his time. Felix finally looks up at him. A gaze softer than any Sylvain has seen from him. His eyebrows are furrowed in worry, there is something in his eyes Sylvain isn't used too. It's not lust, but want. Felix looks so small, so vulnerable. So scared. 

"It's okay. You can tell me when you're ready." Sylvain reaches out and runs his fingers through Felix's hair. Felix was never good with words. With a sharp pull of the collar of his shirt, Sylvain is pull down. Felix's lips press into his own. Inexperienced but passionate. Sylvain kisses back. The kiss is quick, but Sylvain knows now what Felix wanted to say. 

Felix steps back from Sylvain, "You should get some rest. Good night." 

Felix steps out and Sylvain sits on his bed. Sylvain lays back with a wide smile across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to slip emotion into this but now there is emotions


End file.
